


Destined

by AngstAddicted



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted
Summary: A newer draft of a fic I made over two years ago with ABO-based kinks.
Relationships: Android 16/ Android 17 (suggested), Android 17/Future Trunks Briefs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Destined

Something was different here. Everything that was going on is different. But it wasn't the new android that infuriated Trunks. It was the scent coming from android Seventeen. It wasn't the same as his future self at all. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled, stronger than anyone else's. He didn't understand why. Or he did and he hated what it meant, and hated how it made his heart rate accelerate. When Seventeen caught sight of him his eyes widened. They blazed brighter than sapphires. It took every fiber in his being to hold himself back, to fight against the magnet pulling him towards his adversary. He felt his mission slipping away with every passing second.

He yelled and fired a blast at the android. He _will_ regain control, no matter what.

The others yelled at him for his impulsiveness. He knew that the androids were fine even before the smoke settled. Even as Eighteen awakened Sixteen, Seventeen held his gaze. He smirked as if to taunt Trunks and then turned to the others as if his attack meant nothing. 

Trunks refused to accept it. 

He could accept that this timeline was different, but he can't accept _this._ Seventeen was staring at him the whole time his sister fought his father. His cheeks were red and he seemed to be going through similar conflicting emotions. 

Seventeen knew what this was. According to his data on Saiyans, they had the ability to sort Humans into categories based on their scent. These scents were emitted by genes and triggered intense arousal between a Saiyan and a human, as long as one’s trait was homozygous and the other heterozygous. Humans with the recessive trait never experienced this sensation, but for the rest, just catching whiff of a Saiyan is enough to draw out their emissions. Dr. Gero took his into account, and gave Seventeen and Eighteen given the ability to suppress this trait and have the upper hand over the Saiyans. So then why? Why was he feeling so drawn to this stranger? Seventeen didn't feel anything from Vegeta’s presence so the measures must be working. Was the new guy even a Saiyan at all?

Seventeen didn't know how to feel. He didn't understand why his face felt hot, and he hated it. He watched as the others speak to the stranger and heard someone call him Trunks. Seventeen instantly grasped onto it. It was the one thing he knew.

Suddenly, Trunks transformed and lunged at his sister in a fury. Seventeen didn't hesitate to stop, but reacted with a blow that would only incapacitate Trunks. Only after the battle did Seventeen realize the heavy scent left on his wrist. The emission must have activated after hitting Trunks. Seventeen pulled down his sleeve as if to hide an injury from the others, though they seemed completely unaffected by it. Seventeen bent down on his knees over Trunks’ body. 

“I wonder why those two had blonde hair,” said Seventeen aloud. He pretended to inspect the other’s hair, only to rub his wrist against his neck. If his theory was correct, then Seventeen had just marked himself as property. Not only did Trunks seem to know the most about them, he also had some vendetta against them. Which meant that his attraction to Seventeen must be torture. Plus, he didn’t mind getting close to such a handsome, however foolish, man. 

“Yeah, and I don't have data on that guy, either,” came Eighteen’s voice behind him.

Seventeen stood up. “Oh well, he's not our objective here.” Seventeen doubted he could be followed just by smell alone, but he did hope to run into Trunks again. Another part of him was frightened by what this connection could mean, the scent was too intoxicating for him to care. 

Before they left the scene Krillin asked them why they had to kill Goku. At the moment Seventeen himself wasn't true, so he gave a simple answer. “It's just a part of the game.” 

“But, killing Goku would be wrong!”

Sixteen spoke up, “No. I am programmed to kill Goku.”

Seventeen shrugged. “There you have it.”

He glimpsed at the fallen warriors. 

“Tell your friends if they want to fight us again, we’ll gladly take them on.”

When Eighteen went over to give Krillin a kiss, Seventeen raised an eyebrow.

Eighteen ignored him when she came back to his side. “Come on, you're one to judge. I saw how you looked at that mystery boy.” 

Seventeen closed his eyes and smirked. “Touché.”

Only later, while Seventeen waited for his sister in the van, did he lift his wrist up to fully inhale the smell. He immediately felt hot and gasped. He felt his body changing as if he had taken a drug injection. He rubbed his wrist against his neck and whimpered. 

“Seventeen.”

Seventeen snapped out of it and realized his other hand was palming the front of his jeans. He quickly regained his composure.

“What is it, Sixteen?”

“I was certain that you were resistant to the chemical release of other life forms. Was I incorrect?” 

Seventeen remained silent for a minute, embarrassed. “Don't worry. I won't be affected in battle.”

“Hm…”

Seventeen tilted his head and rested against the window. His breathing felt ragged. 

_I shouldn't have tried to get more of his scent. Now I just want more._

His head grew dizzy. He looked at his watch. Eighteen had only been inside the store for five minutes. He had at least thirty if she’s busy trying on clothes. 

He needed a release, now.

“Sixteen.”

Seventeen crawled into the back of the van and placed his hands against Sixteens’ chest. 

“Please... please fuck me. It hurts.” 

Sixteen lowered his eyes. 

“If it will keep you steady in battle, so be it.” 

* * *

When Trunks regained consciousness, his father glared at him. “Get a hold of yourself would you! No wonder you hardly did anything! Did you think I wouldn't notice what was going on between you and the machine?”

Trunks felt his cheeks burn and realized his neck was on fire. He was horrified that his father noticed. “N-no! This… this never happened before, I swear!”

Vegeta analyzed him before turning his back and flying off. 

“Wait!” Trunks stood up to follow but then felt a hand hold him back. He looked down and saw Krillin beside him.

“Hold on, Trunks, you don't want to mess with him right now. He's pissed off that he lost to Eighteen.”

“But…” _Father knows. This is so humiliating._

“Look, I don't know what you guys were talking about but I would wait until he steams off to finish what you wanted to say.” 

Trunks stared at the ground in defeat. His father must have waited for him to wake up just to judge him to his face before flying off. He didn't know if he could even speak to him again. 

_Great. As if things weren't already tense between us._

It was while they transported Goku to the Kame house when Gohan made his point about timelines.

“Time must've changed a lot when you came back, like a butterfly effect!”

Trunks knew he was right. What else could explain everything that was going on?

Gohan continued, “But it's not like saving us would make your timeline disappear. If your mom knew that then why bother coming back at all?” 

Trunks stared out the window. “She wanted to give this world the fighting chance that we didn't have…”

Trunks went to his mother’s side by the helm. He lowered his voice and said, “Hey, Mom, I need to ask you something.”

Bulma glanced at him and smiled as she flew the plane with ease. 

“Of course, you can ask me any-”

Her sentence was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

The call ended up sending the two of them and Gohan into a search for a run-down copy of his time machine.

When Gohan went off into the woods, Bulma noticed how tense Trunks had become.

She sighed before putting on a happy smile. It was the least she could for him. “So… what was it you wanted to ask me, hun?”

Trunks sighed. “It was stupid. Forget about it.”

Bulma frowned. “No questions from a son of mine could ever be stupid!”

Trunks’ face lifted a little and Bulma beamed triumphantly. 

“It was just… one of the things that are different.”

“Yeah.”

Trunks inhaled. How could he possibly ask a younger version of his mother about his attraction to Seventeen? He knew she had developed suppressants around this time to prevent her Saiyan friends from harming loved ones. It wouldn't stop the strength of the scents, just give them more control over their instincts. Trunks thought about asking her for something stronger, something to cut off the attraction all together. When he thought about Seventeen out there, with his scent marking him, it was frustratingly arousing. 

“It's just that someone I've met here… I think I've found my, uh, my true mate.”

Bulma froze. Her face became pink when she fully processed his sentence.

“Oh wow… really?! That's great!” An awkward look came over her. “Um, just how much did your- _did I_ tell you about that.”

Trunks avoided her gaze. “You don't have to teach me anything, but… you told me that, for Saiyans, the scent from a mate stands out from anyone else's.”

Bulma nodded. “That's right.”

“But, my mate can't be from here right? I mean, this is practically another universe from mine!”

“I suppose… but I don't think it's necessarily a soul-mate thing. Or maybe it is and you were destined to meet her here? I guess your situation is as complicated as it gets.”

“No kidding.”

“I wonder how the bond would work when you're in two different dimensions… man. You'll have to team up with both me’s for this.”

Trunks shook his head. “I can't do that. That's why I wanted to ask you if there was some way to sever my emissions.”

Bulma became upset. “Don't you know how rare it is for a Saiyan to find his one true mate? If you do that, then you'd never know what it's like to experience-”

“This isn't love at all! This is just DNA playing tricks on me. There's no way things could work between me and him. It's just a stupid alien mating process and I don't want any part in it.”

Bulma gave him a look that Trunks was familiar with, one of sadness. “Your father was the same way.”

“...What?”

“He was in denial too. But he knew the significance of true mates. It was a part of his heritage, and I think accepting his feelings for me made him feel closer to his culture.”

Trunks stayed silent. 

Bulma came up to him and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “Trunks, as your mother I want you to be happy. As someone with past relationships, I assure you that having a true mate beats them all. I want you to feel that same happiness.”

Trunks stared at the ground, clenching his fists. “I… can't. It's android Seventeen, Mom. How could I possibly mate with him?”

Bulma’s eyes widened. “No wonder you're so opposed to it.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “This didn't happen in your timeline?”

“Of course not. These androids are different.”

Bulma smiled. “Then if they're so different then your feelings must be right! It goes beyond DNA for Seventeen to smell different to you. As if one’s mental disposition plays a part in how their scent smells to others…” 

Trunks watched as Bulma scratched her chin and started mumbling theories to herself. 

He sighed. “So what you're saying is, the Seventeen here is just mentally a different person than the one that I know?”

“Yes! Think of him as the good clone to the evil one. You shouldn't feel guilty for liking someone who so far has only killed that jerk Gero. I'd thank him for that!” 

“What about his game hunting Goku?”

“Well… if he's as affected by you as you are by him then you should be able to ‘talk him out of it.’”

Trunks felt hot and swallowed. He couldn't believe his own mother was encouraging him to be with Seventeen. 

Bulma gave him a reassuring smile. “I don't want you to worry so much. Why don't we focus on the task at hand and see where we go from there?”

Trunks nodded. He had a lot to think about.

After that, they found the copy of his time machine, along with a strange exoskeleton Gohan found nearby. 

  
  


Piccolo later on revealed that the shed skin belonged to Cell, who arrived one year before Trunks ever showed up. 

_Two time travelers on Earth at the same time could be another reason behind all these changes._

Piccolo interrupted his thoughts. “He said that his goal is to absorb androids Seventeen and Eighteen to achieve his perfect form.

Trunks felt still. There was one thing he knew for certain, and that was that he wanted to talk to Seventeen at least once. As Trunks came to grips with their situation he also felt responsible for his safety. 

He needed to train to defeat Cell, but his Father was a harsh training partner. A couple weeks into their stay in the hyperbolic time chamber, his father surprised him. “You're too distracted, Trunks! Stop focusing on that android. You're not getting anywhere with him if you can't stop Cell.”

Trunks was shocked that his father said something reasonable to him.

Vegeta looked away from him. “Don't run away from your problems. Just accept your fate.”

“Um… thanks?”

His father grimaced at him. “I'm just telling you to stop thinking for a whole year. Don't waste my time with your dramatics.”

Trunks sighed. Still, he felt kind of touched to receive advice from his father. 

When they got out the chamber, he wasted no time flying to where Cell was confronting the Androids. 

But he was too late. 

As soon as Trunks was resurrected, he wanted to search for Seventeen. While the sun descended, he told his mother he needed to head out for a bit. 

She smiled. “Don’t worry. You’ll find him.” 

Trunks nodded. Of course she would know he wanted to find Seventeen.   
  


* * *

While Trunks was flying he caught a familiar scent. He immediately followed it and spotted Seventeen nearby in the air. 

“Seventeen!” 

Seventeen turned and Trunks noted how his dark hair blew in the wind. 

Seventeen stood straight but his eyes gave away his state of worry. “You… What happened when I was absorbed by that freak? Where's my sister? Why do you look like that, how long was I gone??”

Trunks heard him but didnt stop moving closer to him. He unconsciously sniffed the cyborg’s neck. Seventeen froze and placed his hands against the broad chest before him, wanting both to pull him close and push him away. He settled for a light shove. 

“Did you hear me, you big… big…?” Seventeen looked him up and down. “Did you get taller?” 

“Yeah, long story.”

“And why aren't you immediately trying to kill me?” 

“You know why.” 

Seventeen frowned at him bashfully. “You got a lot of nerve… you're here just to fuck me, right?” 

Trunks reddened. “N-no, I mean- I planned to get close to you.”

“You're already ten inches away.”

“Not literally. I mean, not if you don't want to…”

“As long as you answer my questions... afterwards.”

“After?” 

Seventeen leaned close to him and lowered his eyes. 

“It's your fault… I can't hold back either,” he murmured.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Trunks grabbed his hand. The two felt shocked from the effect touch had on him. There was a comfy, warm feeling coursing between them. 

Trunks cleared his throat. “This way…”

 _I completely forgot that he'd be impatient too._ Trunks lead them to an area of the forest below where he could throw his capsule. It turned into a small house. 

Lapis raised an eyebrow. “You're not rich, are you?”

“Er… I don't plan on keeping a fortune to myself.”

“Good. My sister would be jealous otherwise.” 

Seventeen tugged him inside impatiently.

Trunks tightened his grip on his hand. “Wait, I want to ask you something.”

“Yes, you can raw me.”

“ _No-_ Wait, really?? I-I mean- I actually was wondering if it was ok that I called you by your human name. It can just be in bed. I figured it would be less awkward than saying a number.”

Seventeen gave an uncertain look. “My human name?”

“Yeah. I saw it while in the lab, and well… I see you as more of a human than a machine, anyways.”

“...What was my name?”

“Lapis. It’s a gemstone.”

Seventeen looked off into the distance, considering his reply. “A-alright. But only you can call me that.” 

Trunks smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Seventeen felt nervous but his lust clouded his reservations. 

When they entered the bedroom Trunks felt his body shivering with excitement. He let go of Seventeen’s hand so he wouldn’t notice. 

“I should warn you now that I might lose control…”

Seventeen hummed and sat on the bed while pulling his scarf off. “I think I can handle it.” 

Trunks felt distracted by his partner’s exposed neck and swallowed. He felt less embarrassed and more aroused by Seventeen’s eagerness. He slipped off his jacket and sat next to the smaller man, who was admiring his skin’s definition.

Seventeen hugged Trunks’ arm close to him possessively. He rubbed his neck against his shoulder and Trunks realized his pheromones were exciting Seventeen to a point of complete submission. 

_Shit. I don’t stand a chance…_

When one of Seventeen’s hands palmed his crotch, Trunks allowed himself to retaliate. He placed one hand on Seventeen’s waist and the other on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The contact of skin felt like nothing compared to that of their lips. Seventeen felt himself melting in pleasure with the arms wrapping around him. The kiss became more passionate as their scents intermingled. Seventeen gasped and Trunks pushed his tongue into his mouth. Seventeen felt overwhelmed and turned into putty under the hands running down his back. He moaned with want and palmed the front of the Saiyan’s pants, earning a groan in response. 

In the back of his head he felt shocked feeling this way for a man he barely met, but he didn’t fight it. It didn’t hurt that Trunks was so rugged and mysterious.

Seventeen rubbed himself against him needily. Trunks reached down and unzipped himself. 

“Is this what you want?” He guided Seventeen’s hand to his shaft.

Seventeen bit back a whine at the size. “Fuck, yes. I need you, _now_.”

Trunks pressed his lips against his neck. “I need you, too.”

His erection twitched in Seventeen’s hand, hard as steel. 

_God, this thing would’ve broken me when I was human._

While Sixteen’s dick was long enough to show a bulge in Seventeen’s stomach, he was too smooth and efficient with him. He longed for a rougher experience. 

Trunks helped Seventeen out of his jeans and pushed him against the bed. Seventeen’s underwear slid off with them and Trunks wanted to eagerly grope his round backside while pumping his cute blushing member. Seventeen turned on his side and Trunks lifted his leg over his shoulder. He pressed a finger inside Seventeen to test his pain reaction. Seventeen frowned over one finger, so Trunks tried three to get him to whine eagerly. 

Seventeen sighed softly. 

“Hurry, _please_ …. I want you inside me…”

Trunks grabbed Seventeen’s leg with one hand and grabbed his own bulging member with the other. He pressed it against Seventeen’s entrance, who helped it get in by stretching his hole with his fingers. Seventeen cried as Trunks pushed himself inside. His eyes watered but his face was contorted in pure bliss. 

“F- _fuck!_ Agh! S-so big, _ah…”_

Trunks hissed from the mere tightness of his new warm prison. He rotated his hips and shoved until he was completely inside, smacking against Seventeen’s cute ass.

Seventeen whined. “I'm- _shit-_ I think I'm gonna come!”

Trunks, wanting to help along Seventeen’s orgasm, thrusted roughly inside him while Seventeen moved his hand up and down his dick. Seventeen cried and his walls trembled down on Trunks, who cursed as he felt his cock growing even more in excitement. Trunks groaned and pounded into Seventeen’s sensitive sheath. Seventeen sobbed in pleasure from being so thoroughly fucked. 

Trunks embraced Seventeen and held his hips so his cock went deeper with each thrust. Seventeen wrapped his arms around him and clawed at his back. 

“Y- _yes!_ AHN, F-FUCK!” 

Seventeen dug his nails into Trunks and orgasmed again while yelling incoherencies. His body shuddered and clamped down on Trunks, who moaned and finally came inside of him. Trunks held Seventeen close and rocked his hips against him, his cock buried deep inside. Seventeen exhaled heavily and felt tickled from being filled so completely by Trunks’ seed. 

Only three minutes had passed when Seventeen gasped and felt the cock inside him expanding again. 

“Holy shit.” 

Trunks took off his shirt and looked down at Seventeen with lust in his eyes. He pressed his lips against his neck and whispered, “My prize. Lapis _…_ ”

Seventeen’s face turned pink. “Trunks…”

“I'm gonna start again, ok Lapis?”

Seventeen felt dizzy from the sight of Trunks’ chiseled chest. “O-oh, god.” 

He shouted as Trunks wasted no time moving inside him with strokes more powerful than before. 

He fucked him again and again, each time more rough than the last. Trunks fell into a rut and lost himself in Seventeen’s dripping heat. He made primal grunts and Seventeen’s cries of pain became moans of pleasure. His erratic thrusts finally died down into slow and powerful strokes. Seventeen could feel the cock inside him growing bigger and his eyes glazed over.

“AHhn! Mm fuck! Hah…” 

Trunks felt waves of ecstasy washing over him as he knotted inside the cyborg's tight sheath. 

He bit into Seventeen’s shoulder and angled his hips up inside him, urging his seed up as far as possible. 

_“Mine…_ You’re mine.”

Seventeen nuzzled Trunks’ chin. “Y-yes…” 

Trunks didn't know how many hours had passed, but his release did not stop until the sun had long since set. When he pulled out his seed flowed out of Seventeen’s tortured hole.

Seventeen shuddered. “A-ah. There's so much…” 

Trunks muttered an apology and helped to clean him with a towel. 

Seventeen giggled. “Are you shy now? That's so cute.” 

Trunks blushed and turned around. “I'm going to get the bath running. You can get in first since, er, you went through the most.” 

Seventeen nodded but felt sad to see him go, even for a moment. He wanted more. 

He tried to move his legs and flinched. Seventeen gently called Trunks’ name and he appeared even though the sound of running water filled the house. 

Trunks rushed to his side. “What's wrong?” 

Seventeen laughed softly. “My legs. They're kinda shaky.” 

Trunks wrapped his arms around Seventeen and lifted him off the bed. Seventeen felt light in his chest and insisted that he could stand. Trunks set him down and helped him into the bathroom. 

“Let me know if you need help getting out.”

“Wait.” 

Seventeen bent over to stop the faucet and Trunks looked away from his backside. Seventeen slid in the hot water with a hum. He ran wet fingers through his hair and glanced over at Trunks.

“I want my answers now.”

Trunks leant against the door frame kept his head turned away from the tub. Now was not the time to get turned on. “Okay.” 

“First of all, you're obviously a Saiyan, right? Except I'm not supposed to be reacting to Saiyan pheromones like this…”

“It's different for us. Imagine it’s like our souls are mated.”

“That's a real thing? It's so cheesy, though.” 

“I know, but there's no fighting it.”

“Do you want to fight it?”

“Not anymore.”

Seventeen sunk into the water up to his chin.

Seventeen had listened intently to what had happened while he was dead. 

“So we were resurrected… but Sixteen wasn't.”

“No… I'm sorry.”

Seventeen looked away. “And Eighteen is looking for me.”

“Don’t worry, you'll find each other. I’ll help you.” 

Seventeen looked up. 

“What did it feel like when you realized you couldn't fight that monster?” 

Trunks clasped his hands together between his legs and lowered his head. “Like I failed… everyone.”

Lapis kept silent for a moment. He reached over and put his hand on his arm.

“That would make me a failure, too. Are you calling me a failure?”

“Wha- no, you tried your best-”

Seventeen sighed. “So did you.” 

Trunks opened his mouth to protest but then Seventeen pulled him closer, causing his voice to catch in his throat. 

Seventeen smirked at him. “Don't tell me I'm wrong.”

Trunks nodded, flustered. 

“Now get into this tub with me. You know you want to.” 

Trunks’ blood burned with excitement. 

He was nowhere near finished with Seventeen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to involve mpreg since I'm not that into it. Was already falling out of it when I first wrote the fic. Still like ABO stuff.  
> Won't be updated anytime soon, but it was bothering me not to edit it. Won't mess with the older one in case implied mpreg is anyone's thing.


End file.
